planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Assault Rifles/@comment-2017893-20130329015446
Just in case anyone is trying to pick an AR, here are some general guidelines: - The Cycler TRV, GR-22, and H-V45 are all SMG-like assault rifles. That is, they have higher rates of fire than the rest of their class, and lower recoil. Think of them as an ever-so-slightly slower firing SMG but with considerably higher damage per bullet. They should be used in CQC only - even if fired semi-automatic their damage drops off much faster than others. Accordingly, these are all great choices for the squad medic who is supporting front line troops like the Heavy or Light assaultss. While somewhat useless at long rangee, if you are making constant res runs back and fourty down a ridgeline, it may be a better choice for taking out that random LA making a suicide run down the line. Also keep in mind that these are not shotguns. This means that even though they are most useful at shotgun-like ranges, you WILL die against any other class wielding a shotgun. This is offset by the fact that you can heal yourself, but against a medic with a shotgun, with these guns, either take them out while they are charging or just die. - The SABR-13, Reaper DMR, and CME all fill the role of quasi-sniper guns. All three of these can and SHOULD be fired semi-automatic (even the SABR if you are beyond 100m). These guns all suck at CQC and should be used by Medics who arre supporting other long range troops, such as snipers or battle rifle wielding engineers and heavies. At range, these are some of the most effective guns in the game. For all 3 guns, you should immediately equip either a 3.4x or 4x scope before you even attempt to go shoot thhe gun. Remember, it is a quasi-sniper rifle, not a genuine sniper rifle. You will not be making kills beyond 200m with these, but you will pick up a ton of assists doing 20% to 40% damage and either starting or finishing kills for nearby snipers. - The select fire variant guns are gimmick guns. That is, you dont buy them for the weapon itself, but for the attachment options. Both the underbarrel shotgun and underbarrel grenade launcher are potent, powerful tools that, while not all-powerful, give you an ace in the hole. Shotgun whielding light assault harassing you? Hit him with his own weapon. Infiltrator won't hold still? Grenade doesn't care. You get the idea. Just remembeer you are effectively downgrading your default weapon in exchange for these attachments, so if you don't intend to make frequeent use of them (i.e. every single time you spawn) then best to leave these guns at the terminal and just go back to the default. - I have never tested the other 2 or 3 variants of each empire's guns. Best I can tell, the others generally lack enough difference from either stock weapons, or the short and long range ones above, to merrit a purchase.